Ichigo's Dream
by Varaki
Summary: Ichigo has a dream about a certain Arrancar and it suddenly becomes a reality, much to his likeing. Yaoi. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sighed softly as he walked up to his room, how he managed to doged the flying kick his father did was quite simple to him. Of course his two sisters were still trying to figure out how their fathers foot was stuck in the wall. Once up and safely behind his bedroom door, at least he hoped he was, he droped his bag to the ground. Ploping down on his bed as he laid back, hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Hollows were now less and less frequent which he was glad for, Rukia was back in Soul Society so he didn't have to worry about her. But the orange haired boy was more thinking about his dreams now, at first it was one every two weeks give or take but now it was every night.

When he fell asleep he would dream about that Arrancar, at first it was just..danceing with him, like they were never enemies to begin with but they were. After a few more weeks it turned to kissing and really getting heated, but last night it went much further. They went to touching, cold hands running up and down his body before the other took his shirt off. Something Ichigo would never let go that far, but it went further to were they both were having sex. Groaning he fell back with a grunt and closed his eyes, slowly he drifted back into his sleep that his body seemed to want to retreat back to.

_------- Enter Dream_

_Ichigo stared at the male before him. His face held no emotions but he could tell that in his eyes, love burned for him. Shifting a little he went back to the position they always went to, Ichigo's hand in his and his other arm around his neck. The older male held him close to his body as he wraped his own arm around the others waist and slowly they began their dance. It seemed to be a routine for them both. Ichigo blushed slightly, causeing the others lips to turn upward into a small smile that he only granted for him._

_In this dream they seemed to open up to one another, a passion that swelled with the wind of the room they were in. Their cloths seemed to change as well, Ichigo now wore something similar to his Shinigami cloths except they were white with deep blue edgeing and some ribbons that flowed out when they moved. The others cloths were like his old ones save for the fact that it was a deep forest green with silver lining and ribbons that were on his shoulders while Ichigo had them on his sides and arms. Closing his eyes, Ichigo relaxed his head against the firm chest, he loved moments like this, though it was just a dream he could never get enough. "Ulquiorra.." He whisperd softly to the man holding him._

_This time the other had diffrent ideas. Leaning down he spoke for the first time. "I'll see you tonight..I promise you this." He whisperd, his monotone voice seemed to hold now some feeling for the other. Ichigo's eyes widened as the other pulled back, twirling the younger male before bringing him back to his chest and giving him a deep kiss. The young shinigami was still stuned as they both faded back into reality._

_--------- End Dream_

Ichigo awoke with a gasp and sat up quickly, glancing around. He sighed softly before shaking his head. That was the first time he heard him talk, his words sent shivers down his spine. Turning his head, the orange haired boy saw it was already twelve fifteen at night. Groaning he fell back, placeing an arm over his eyes to try and calm his beating heart. Feeling something odd about the dark room he sat up, glancing around before he shruged, maybe it was just him? But before he had a chance to lay back down his eyes widend, either in fear, happyness, anxiety, or something more he saw him.

Ulquiorra stood in the room now, he had opened a portal right into Ichigo's room. The Arrancar took a moment to look him over, seeing him in his school uniform. Slowly he moved foward, words sliped from his mouth as he walked. "I told you I would see you tonight did I not?" He said lowly, stoping only a foot away from his bed.

Ichigo shiverd as he watched him, the man he had grown to love and want was now infront of him, watching him with eyes that told him more then his voice ever could. "I.." He was speechless, what could he say? What would his friends say or the people in Soul Society say? They would brand him a traitor no doubt for loving the enemy. He watched as Ulquiorra held out a hand to him which he slowly took, feeling the other pull him up into a hug.

Ichigo decided now that he would let this happen, he couldn't stop his feelings and right now he wanted the other. He looked up into the others eyes as they started their slow dance once more, this time in reality. Soon they both became lost in each others presence, feeling all of the world wash away so it was only them now and no one else. Ulquiorra moved foward to kiss the other deeply, which Ichigo happily responded to, letting his mouth open in a low moan, feeling the others tongue enter his mouth.

Ulquiorra backed them up until Ichigo fell back onto the bed, crawling over him to stradle his hips. The arrancar reached up, undoing the others shirt before taking it off, letting his cool hands slip up and down his chest feeling the smooth warm skin underneath his fingers. Ichigo gave out a soft moan, closing his eyes as the kiss broke. His hands slid down Ulquiorra's back, his skin was cold to the touch but it didn't bother him at all. Reaching between them Ichigo pushed the other's shirt down his shoulders before he untied his sash to let his robe fall open.

Blushing Ichigo looked up at the other, before letting his fingers travel over his skin. Ulquiorra, not one to be outdone moved back before undoing the others pants and sliping them off along with his boxers, getting up he took off his cloths the rest of the way. Now both naked and on the bed, they kissed deeply, moaning. Ulquiorra ran his fingers over the others body before brushing the others cock, sending shivers down the younger male's body. Shifting the older male got ontop of the other, kissing down his chest, one hand to stroke the others cock slowly. Ichigo gasped and moaned, closing his eyes, a blush on his cheeks. "Nn...Ulquiorra.." He moaned softly, trying not to be loud with his father and sisters in the house.

This caused a small smile on the others lips before he let his fingers go into the others mouth. "Suck." He said softly, wanting to prepare his lover. It aroused him more to watch him do as he said, sucking on his fingers, feeling the warm tongue go between the digits to moisten them. Once satisfied he removed his fingers before slowly letting one enter Ichigo, moving around.

Ichigo hissed and arhced, at first it hurt but soon it got better and better, that was until he felt another finger enter him. Ulquiorra scizored him making sure to prepare him for something larger. After another minute, he pulled his fingers out before reaching into the drawr on the bedstand next to the bed, pulling out some lubricant. Opening the top he spread it over his hand before rubbing it on his throbing cock. He wanted to be deep into the other and could see Ichigo wanted him just as bad. Once the arrancar decided it was enough, he lifted the others legs up and over his shoulders before getting ready to plunge in. "Are you ready?" He asked the orange haired boy.

Ichigo panted softly, his face flushed with the pleasure he recived. Noding slowly he braced himself for the other to enter him.

Seeing the other was ready he took a deep breath before thrusting in, staying still as he looked down at the other, the warm heat was so much for him to take. "Ichigo.." He whisperd in a pleasured tone. Slowly pulling out once he saw the nod. He pulled out before plunging back in, moaning now as he started to pick up pace and go harder into his lover. The look of pleasure that ran over his face was enough to set him off.

Ichigo moaned once he felt ready, shifting as the other went deeper and harder. He groaned before giving a cry of pleasure once the other hit the spot deep inside his body. "Ulquiorra!" He moaned, feeling his peak rising as the other thrusted harder and faster into his body. He reached between them, stroking his cock as the other thrusted deeper and harder into him. No words were needed to describe how they felt for one another.

The warmth and heat was enough to drive the other closer and he felt Ichigo tense under him, knowing what that meant. Griping his hips tightly he felt so close. "Ichigo..your so tight.." He said lowly, looking at the other under him, seeing the pleasure he drove into the other.

Ichigo gave a small whimper and gasp before he arched a little more, giving a cry of pleasure as he came into his hand, his body tightening around the others cock. His body was so warm, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

When he felt Ichigo reach his release he thrusted in a few more times before burrying himself deep into the other, releasing deep into his body. They panted heavily, sweat coverd their bodies. Slowly the other pulled out and laid next to his lover, bringing him close to his body.

Ichigo shiverd as he closed his eyes, giving a soft content sigh as he laid in the others arms. "I..love you." He whisperd softly to him.

Ulquiorra gave a rare smile, this time a little emotion on his face and voice. "I love you to Ichi-kun." He said softly, slowly they both fell into a deep sleep. Though unbeknownst to both of them a certain ex-captain watched the whole thing, a smirk coming to Aizen's lips. Oh no he could not let one of his strongest men fall for someone he planed on taking himself. Tomorrow he would act and take Ichigo as his own, yes he planed a whole new plot to get the power the other had.

Aizen closed his eyes. He would bring Ulquiorra back and have Ichigo kidnaped and to be his own personal toy and turn him to their side of the war.

----

End!

Tell me what you think. This is my first fic so it may be a bit sketchy. A one shot indeed. . Thanks and

Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not another chapter, but rather something to tell you.

Every review i've gotten asked for either a sequal or continuation. Well i've decided to try a sequal that leave off from here.

I'll post it soon and hopefuly it will be as good as the one you read. So thank you to all who reviwed, for them i'm going to go ahead and do a sequal.

Ja Ne.


End file.
